Persona 3 Portable - The Journey
by INACTIVE -Midnight10Moon
Summary: Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be... You will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide... Persona 3 Portable in my telling. Characters and story belongs to Atlus. Rating M for possible smut (this will be a more mature fanfiction than the others I wrote.)
1. Chapter 1 - First Day

**Hey guys! Persona 3 Portable fanfic is now here! Just saying, I'm making the two protagonists siblings. This is also FeMC's side because I like FeMC and that's about it. Now, I'm gonna let you enjoy this!**

**December 24, 1999**

I awake in the wreckage. Mother at the wheel, father in front of her, shielding her. Finally, my brother, with little life pulsing through him. Clenching my fingers together, I began praying. Praying to God, Jesus, Heaven, whoever is out there to save my brother. A strand of blue hair fell from his fringe and that's when I knew that it wouldn't work. With tears rolling down my face and a smile plastered on my face, I step out of the wrecked car to see a big, green moon in the sky.  
Walking away, I spotted a blonde figure with blue eyes just staring at me. I wipe my face so that my tears won't stain my face but as soon as I finished, the figure is in front of me. It is a tall, blonde girl. She looks at me robotically and bends her knees to be my height. "Why are you here?" She sounded lifeless. I step back and spot a dark figure behind her. Screaming, she turns around and starts shooting bullets until it turned into a spirit. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" The lady speaks as I look curiously. "Just, stand still…" I do what she says as... I don't know what happened. All I know is that it hurts. The pain exhibited during this scene was unexplainable. My screams were loud enough to be heard miles away. It only took a few minutes. I fall onto the ground, weak, but no pain whatsoever. I feel something metal on my face. I look up and only see the maiden. "My apologies, the pain, I never thought it would hurt that bad. I will stay with you until they arrive…" The monotone in her voice softened. She holds me close to her core as my consciousness fades.

**April 6, 2009**

I wake up with the train's sudden stop. People around me rushing off the train until I'm the only one left on the car. The next stop is Tatsumi Port Island. My name is Minako Arisato. A seventeen-year-old girl with auburn hair tied into a ponytail, hairpins in the form of '22' in Roman numerals (XXII), red ruby eyes and going to a high school called Gekkoukan High School. It is on a man-made island where it's unique but, lame at the same time unique. Minutes later, an announcement is heard from many cars, "Due to malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai." I grab my bags. Staring out the window, a vibrant, blue butterfly passes by. I plug my earphones in and play a random song from my playlist and walked to the door  
"Iwatodai" The announcement speaks. "This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before your departure." The doors swiftly open as I depart from the train. Turning up my music, I walk towards the entrance of the station.

11:57pm

Everything is so bare. Only with a few people walking around. Well, what'd I expect when it's nearly midnight.

11:58 pm

I step out of the station to see people just by looking at me. I shrug it off but kept my guard up because I'm not getting kidnapped.

11:59 pm

People's stares faded away but my walking stature stays.

_TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK**, TICK**_

**Dark Hour**

*sigh* The green moon's back. I turn back and sure enough, the people were in their coffins. I must be careful, those blobs might be here. Chills run through my spine as I shiver. My heart beats away with my fear rising. I clench my chest while walking in the coffin filled place while continuing to walk towards the dorm. "Iwatodai Dorm" I mumbled. Reading the letter they sent me over and over again, I remember everything on that letter from top to bottom.

_'Dear Minako Arisato,_  
_You have been accepted into Gekkoukan High on Tatsumi Port Island. Sadly, since it is nearly the start of the year, many of the dorms and sororities are full. Fortunately, there is a dorm with many rooms that accepted quickly. Iwatodai Dorm is the place. A person will be sent from the high school's builder company, Kirijo Group, will come and pick up items to help with packing. Here is a code. Let them say a code and if it's correct, they are the right people.'_  
_'10329.'_

Sure enough, the first guy got my items was the right person. I got a call from the principal saying my items are in the room. But of course, I only gave the clothes that weren't my style. Now I have two rolling bags and two beach bags with me. The rolling bags holding my sweats, jeans, leggings, shorts, pajamas, undergarments and skirts in one with the other one holding my sweaters, jackets, coats, blouses, shirts, singlets and thermals. While in the beach bags were my chargers, laptop, phone, hair ties, brush, socks, and hair pins.

With all my thinking back, I'm in front of a building. "Iwatodai Dorm," the sign says. I walk in to see a big dark room. Taking off my headphones, a voice comes from my left side. "Welcome…" a boy with black hair and bright blue eyes walks up to me. "You're late, I have been waiting a long time for you." He places a sheet of paper with a pen on a nearby counter. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract. There is no need to be scared, it only binds you to accept full responsibility for your actions."

I look over the contract. 'I chooseth this fate of my own free will.' Strange contract since that's all that says. It does say 'Property Of Kirijo Group' so, why the hell not? I take the pen and write my name on a blank part underneath the text. The last name, first name, normal for writing someone's name. 'Arisato Minako'. Simple name but the meaning is better. Minako is a combination of three Japanese syllables. Mi meaning beautiful, Na meaning photonic character and Ko as part of femininity. With my last name, it is just reasonable. So I'm a reasonable, beautiful, phonetic girl. Psh, not really. I bet I was only called that because my parents were only expecting my brother, Minato. They only went with the female version of his name.

"...Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins…" The young boy takes the contract and slips away into the darkness. "Who's there?!" Voice fills the room. It catches me by surprise as I turn towards the voice. A girl with short brown hair and a pink sweater is at the base of the stairs. "How could you be...But it's…!" She begins to reach for a holster that was hidden under her skirt. "Don't tell me…" She sighs inwardly as she pulls a gun from her leg.

I ready myself to dodge as she places the tip to her forehead. What the? Who does that?! "Wait!" A feminine, softer, more mature voice comes from the top of the staircase. The lights turn on, everything is back to normal. Guess an hour has passed. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late. I am Mitsuru Kirijo. I am one of the students in this dorm" Mitsuru walks up to me along with the girl with the gun. Kirijo? As in Kirijo Group? She must be my senpai. "Who she?" The first girl puts her gun back in her holster.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved into a room to the normal dorm." She hands me a note with all my details. "Is it okay for her to be here?" The first girl hovers her hand over her mouth in shock. "I guess we'll see… This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you." Mitsuru gestures to the first girl. "...Hi, I'm Yukari…" Yukari shies away, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Two quick questions. One, isn't this a normal dorm?" I ask as Mitsuru looks at me with a professional look. "Um…" Yukari looks over at Mitsuru, "Not really, this is a co-ed dorm." She answers calmly. "OK, two, why do you have a gun?" Pointing at Yukari as she freezes up. "Huh? Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby… Well not a hobby, but..." She lies so bad. I facepalm and sigh. "You know how it is these days… it's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course," Mitsuru assures as I nod in agreement, "It's getting late, you'll find your room on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there. I guess you should tuck in for the night" Mitsuru creepily says as I walk to the stairs.

"Let me show you!" Yukari walks alongside me. "I don't care as long as that you won't pull a real gun on me…" I say with little to no expression as I see her shiver. I don't blame her for doing so because I could even feel the icy tone in my voice. We make it to the third floor in silence until Yukari breaks it. "Just down this hallway, the last door on the right. Easy to remember huh, since it's right at the end of the hall. So, any questions?" "I signed this contract…" I begin but her confused face made me stop. "Huh? What's this about a contract?" She doesn't seem to know what I'm talking about. Oh shit, I signed up for a cult.

"Um, can I ask you something?" she asks as I nod, "On your way from the station, was everything okay?" Oh, I don't know, the moon was as green as ever and coffins were everywhere. Yeah, I shouldn't tell her that. "Yup!" I smile to her as she begins to contemplate. "I see… Never mind, then. Well, I'd better get going…" What am I gonna fucking do Yukari? Aren't you the chaperone? Nah, I should be nicer to her. She seems nice herself. "Um… I'm sure that you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." She walks away as I stare at the door. The key was hanging from a small hook so I take it and unlock the door. My stuff was in a decent sized room with a desk, dresser, and a single bed. Guess this is my room. I'll place everything where they're supposed to be sooner or later. I'm way too tired and I just missed an extra hour of sleep. Slowly, I stumble my way to my bed and collapse on the bed. I immediately fall asleep.

**4/7**

I wake up with the rising sun shines in the room. I got to get ready for school. Looking around, I spotted a desk and it had my uniform. Thank God since it wasn't delivered or anything. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't tight or anything but I did have to leave a button open at the top of the blouse to breathe. The bow was a nice touch though. The jersey thing was cool too, it was cropped and which isn't much my style, it was stylish nonetheless. One problem was that the skirt was too short for my liking. Below the knee is what I'm used to but the cut is in the middle of my thighs. Other than that, I liked it.

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

Who the fuck is that? "It's Yukari. Are you awake?" she called from outside. Ok, as long as it isn't senpai, it's fine "Door's open!" I yell out as the door swings open. "Good morning! Did you sleep okay?" To be honest, I slept like a baby so… I guess? "Mitsuru~Senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?" Yukari informs as I nod. Great, I have a babysitter. I take my bag, phone, and earphones and leave with Yukari by my side. The two of us leave the dorm in silence until it was broken. "So, how was everything so far?" Yukari asks as I shrug. "I don't know, I didn't see much of it yet." "Oh, ok…" Silence was all was there. It's so awkward, I should try and strike up a conversation. "Hey, Takeba?" I ask as she shyly nods, "How's going to Gekkoukan? Actually, let me rephrase that. What are the students like? Snobs, assholes, or even pervs?". "Haha! What kind of question is that?" She gives me a smirk but I look at her, unamused. "Isn't it a very expensive school? Hell, the only reason why I'm here is because of a scholarship. There has to be people that I just need to stay away from,". "Hmm, not many people come to mind actually. The ones I've met are the exact opposite, so there's nothing really to worry about! Though, I have had comments from boys a few times…" Hmm, she might not know much about THAT crowd. We talked while the train arrived. I actually got her into the foreign songs I listen too as well.

Once we made it into the gate, Yukari was getting greetings left and right. Just how popular is this girl? Either way, I just feel like an outsider when it came to these people. Looks like I have to find my crowd, I don't think Yukari wants to hang out with someone like me. "Hey Minako~Chan? You okay?" her soft voice cut through my thoughts like a knife. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in thought. So this is Gekkoukan High…" My eyes shine with wonder. We were no longer by the gate, but in the school itself. The halls were white with a few splashes of dim colors that made the place had this eloquent vide radiating from it. "Heh, caught you by surprise? This is only the main lobby, you know?" Yukari chuckles as I grow annoyed, "Anyway, just go down this hallway to go to the faculty office. I would take you the whole way but I have a club meeting I have to get to. See you after school, Minako~Chan!" she winks at me and walks the opposite way of where she pointed the faculty office. I followed where Yukari pointed to and, as expected, the faculty office is there. Sliding open the door, a young lady dressed in muted colors turns to me with a smile. "Oh, are you the new student? 11th grade, correct?" I reassure her by nodding as she skims through what I think is my papers. "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places… let's see... in 1999... that was what, ten years ago? Your parents and brother- *gasp*" Guess she saw what happened… I don't blame her for her reaction. "I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." She seems like a nice teacher, I hope she's my homeroom teacher. "I'm pleased to meet you!" my bow made her smile and chuckle, "My, aren't you polite? Girls like you should be an example for others." is this what it takes to be on a teacher's good side? Huh, easier than I thought.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class," Yo! I have a nice teacher! Beats having an asshole as a teacher. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me." and with that, we leave to go to the auditorium. I sat near the end, next to Ms. Toriumi and awaited for the ceremony to start. A round, old man walked up on stage to the podium. Must be the principal. "As you begin this new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means…" the principal drones on. As he does so, I begin to hear students whispering to each other.

"I heard we got a transfer student."

"Yep. I've seen her, too. She came to school with Yukari."

Are you kidding me? I'm glad that another teacher told them to stop but what pisses me off is that they don't stop. Why talk about me?


	2. Chapter 2 - Suspicions

**Hey guys! I'm posting this after a LOOOOOONG time. Sorry it took a while, I just thought that you guys would like my Persona 4 and Persona 5 fanfics more than this but in 2020, be sure to be ready for more frequent updates on this fanfic. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Also, there's a character from a future Persona game making an appearance so be on the look out for that.**

"Sup, dude!?" What the fuck? Some guy with a baseball hat stands in front of my desk. This is unexpected. "Haha, you look like a deer in headlights." He's talking to me? Okay… "Who are you?" I look up at his smirking face. "Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid… so I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day." Huh, nice guy. "*sigh* At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" Wait, Yukari? Wait, he was hitting on me?

"Did you ever think you could be bothering someone?" So he's the flirt of the school? Didn't expect that… "What? But, I was just being friendly." That's what I thought… "If you say so." Yukari then turned he attention to me, "Anyway, some coincidence that we'd end up in the same homeroom, huh?" Meh, could be. "I'm glad I at least know one person in this class, even briefly is fine with me." Standing up, I grab my back off of the desk hook. "Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, let me in on the fun! Wait, you said you knew each other? That explains why I heard you two coming to school together." No surprise, Yukari seems popular.

"Huh? Why are people even talking about that? Minako~Chan and I walked to school together, what's so exciting about that?" That I have to agree with, that ain't exciting at all. "Anyway, I got to do some things for the archery team. Don't do any funny to Minako~Chan, you got that Junpei?" And with that, the brunette turns around and leaves. "What is she, your nanny? Anyway, just to clear things up, I seriously didn't come here to hit on you." Kinda got that, "If you have any troubles, you've got ole pal Junpei to help you out!" Junpei smirks as I nod. After school classes will start soon, I need to get ready.

~Timeskip~

We finally get to leave! I can't wait to get back to my bed, I'm exhausted. "Hey, Minako~Chan!" I know that voice, "What's up Junpei?" I turned around to see the same smirking, hat-wearing guy rushing up to me. "Can I walk you home? I want to talk to you more!" He sounds desperate. I don't have a choice in the matter, huh? "Sure, why not?" My response made him give me a stupid toothy grin that I couldn't hold back my laughter. The two of us left the building as we were greeted by girls running past us. They were being lead by a girl with long, dark hair tied in a ponytail wearing the school gym wear with a grey jacket. "Hey check it out! It's the volleyball club! I know because the one their following is Rio Iwasaki, a friend I met a while back. Just know that if you want to join, there's a friendly face there!" Junpei walks up and begin to scream, "RIO! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! LET'S GO GET RAMEN WITH KENJI!" the girl stopped and looked back. With a smile, she waves and gives Junpei a thumbs up then continued to run with her team. "I'll think about it…" the two of us continue walking, talking about mundane stuff.

We reached the dorm and exchanges farewells so I walked into the dorm. Only Mitsuru and Yukari were down here but I paid no mind to them. Flopping onto the couch, I pull out my PSP from my bag and began playing on it. Final Fantasy will always be my favorite game series and Crisis Core will be my favorite game overall. I'm currently on my third run and trying to beat this boss that keeps kicking my ass. "Arisato, it's late. Time to go back to your room," Mitsuru sipped her tea as I grumble. "Fine. I'm staying up though…" To my annoyance, I got up and walked upstairs. Huh? A vending machine? Hmm… should I take a soda up there or would that bitch yell at me? Meh, if she yells at me, she can kiss my ass. The only options were Mad Bull, SoBay and Cielo Mist. Hmm…

"If you want a drink, I'd recommend SoBay." I jumped and turned around to see a boy around my age with short silver hair, wearing a red vest. "Jesus! A little warning before scaring the shit out of me!" With a sigh, I turned back around to the vending machine and got a SoBay. "Thanks though…" And with that, I went upstairs. Don't know who he his… but he is cute. Entering my room, I jump on my bed and continue playing on my game and sipping my drink. Wait, what the fuck? In the corner of my eye, I see a camera aimed at me. Do they have intense security or something? No matter what, it's creepy as fuck. Just then, a light bulb lit up in my head. On a small sheet of paper, I drew a shitty dick and the middle finger and stuck it onto the lense of the camera. Hah! I'm gonna keep that there for a few days. The clock on my wall shows the time. _10:15pm._ Holy shit! How long have I played that game? Eh, I have to go to sleep before I lose that extra hour.

4/8

Afternoon

Sigh, school's as boring as ever. All I can do, other than listening to the bullshit teachers say, is doodling in my book. I'm not an artist, but my sketches aren't horrible so that's a plus. This place is weird, too. Apparently an underclassman of mine stopped coming to school, stares at a wall, and mutters "_It's coming… it's coming…!". _And I've read that there's been a case of '_Apathy Syndrome' _being widespread in this area. That's kinda the reason why I chose to go to Gekkoukan. My adoptive family got me into detective stuff so once I've heard that weird stuff was happening here, my curiosity started spiking. "Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by… Zenzou Kasai." My teacher's voice snapped me out of my thoughts so I started paying attention.

Ms. Toriumi showed great disgust however, "Ugh… why him? I'd rather teacher Utsubo Kubota. He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature. I wonder why his book isn't in the textbook. We'll, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time. Hey Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?" Junpei showed that he was just leaving his daze. "H-huh…? U-ummm… psst! Who does she like?" his hand gestures are directed to me so I decided to write it down on my sketchpad, pretended to be looking through my book. He saw it and read it out loud, "Utsubo Kubota!" "That's right! So you were listening to me after all!" Good, I thought I wrote the wrong guy, "Eheheh… well, you know how I like to pay attention! Man, you've saved my bacon Minako!" No problem, Junpei.

"_Minako gave him the answer… she must pay attention in class!"_

Evening

Stepping into the dorm after a long wait for the train, Yukari is in the lounge with an older man with long hair and glasses. "Ah, you're here." Yukari gestured me to sit next to her on the couch she was on so I did so. "So, this is our new guest… good evening! My name is Shuji Ikutsuki, the Chairman of the Board at your school. 'Ikutsuki'... hard to say, isn't it?" Not really old man, "That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes… I apologise about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Anyway, is there anything you'd like to ask?" He asks, pushing his glasses up.

"Why did you come here?"

"To welcome you, of course. Speaking of which… where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

"I think she's upstairs,"

"Diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello… do you have another question?

"Who else lives here?"

"There are four students living here. You, Yukari, Mitsuru, and another senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along!"

_So that guy's name is Akihiko and my senior, huh?_

"Do you have another question?

_Maybe I shouldn't ask this, but I'm curious as fuck._

"I saw something odd…"

"You saw something odd? Like what?"

Yukari gazes over at me with an odd expression.

"You were probably just tired, I wouldn't worry about it. It's bad for your complexion, you know?"

_Okay, two things. 1) An old man worrying about my complexion is weird and 2) This whole thing is strange. I was right to be wary, they know something. I need to act on my part._

"Is that all? Well, you must be tired from getting used to your new surroundings. It's best you go to bed and rest up. As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm'! Sorry for the bad pun" Ikutsuki chuckled to himself while Yukari and I roll our eyes and sigh. "You'll get used to his stupid jokes…" Will I, Yukari? Will I? I stood up and went to my room. Whether or not this is connected to the 'Apathy Syndrome' is irrelevant. I need to know what's going on.

RING RING*

Huh? Oh, it's my cell. Looking at the name, I see '_Naoto' _on it. Naoto is my soul sister since her grandfather adopted me just three years ago and she was living with him since her parents died a few years ago. Nowerdays, people know her as the 'Detective Prince' as she solves many cases at her young age. She presents herself as male and I don't get it and I don't question it as her gender doesn't matter. However, she doesn't mind her grandfather and I calling her a girl. I answer the phone.

"Hey Naoto! What's up?"

"Hi Minako! How's Gekkoukan?"

"It's okay. Still haven't found much info on the Apathy Syndrome but I'm still looking!

"Ok! Keep it up, Minako! Also, grandfather is wondering if you're going to come and visit during Golden Week, so he can plan accordingly."

"Of course I'll come! I want to see you two!"

"Yay! Thanks, Minako! I'll tell grandfather, see you soon!"

"See you soon, Naoto!"

Hanging up, I opened my door and flopped on my bed as I sleep.

Later, in a certain room in the dormitory…

No One's POV

"How is she?" The old gentleman asks as he enters as the mature woman with red hair opens up a new panel. "It took us a while to put it onto the secret camera since she covered the main camera…" The main camera panel showed the picture Minako taped onto the lense, a shitty drawn penis and the middle finger. "Kinda surprise she did that, however, I don't know her that well to begin with…" The other young person piped up from her seat, "It's not exactly against the rules but I will have a speaking to her about it. Anyway, she seems to be asleep. Mr. Chairman, do you think she's…" "No need to be hasty, we'll see in a bit as the Dark Hour is slowly approaching…"

Somewhere else,

A man is listening to loud music with a beer in hand. Others are nearby as they are dancing to the music, paying no mind to this man. "Man, this sucks…" taking a sim of his beer, the music from the radio ends. "KJ Radios presents, the Bay Tuners. Tune in again next week for more of the hits." "This program is brought to you by Kirijo Electronics. Kirijo Electronics, always there where you need them. The time is now, midnight."

TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK, **TICK.**

Dark Hour

The dancing people transforms into coffins, making the drinking man stand up in shock. "Huh…? What the…" Was all he could mutter before his head began to drip black goo. "What's… happening…! Ahh, ahh… ARGH!"

Back at a certain room in the dormitory

As the room was tinted with green by the light of the moon coming from the window, Minako is still sleeping soundly. "Huh? She has retained her human form. The Dark Hour is an unnatural phenomenon that happens at midnight every night, you could say it's the hidden hour. Normally, humans transmogrify into coffins. But, if the human retains their human form, they would pray on them. The fact that she hasn't been prayed on by now…" Ikutsuki inquired, making Yukari pipe up yet again. "Does that mean she…" "We'll just have to see…" Mitsuru had a serious look on her face as she looked into the monitor showing Minako, still peacefully sleeping. "I feel kinda bad though… spying on her like this…"

Minako's POV

_I was in the backseat with my brother as our parents were in the front driving. "Nato~Nii! Your think Kitsune~San will come back?" I was upset because I lost my fox plush at the diner, "Don't worry Minachi! Kitsune~San will come back, just be patient." my brother reassured me by holding my hand so I give him a huge smile. With his warm hand in mine, I driftly doze off._

A happy memory of mine.

"Master…"

Huh?

"Master Minako Arisato…"

I opened my eyes and my surroundings aren't anything I recognise. I was in a blue, giant elevator that's going up with a huge clock on the wall. There were three doors on both my left and right as I sat on a chair with a lyre as the backrest. In front of me was a table and chair with someone sitting on the chair. An old man with thinning hair, in a tux and a long nose. "Welcome to the Velvet Room my dear guest… my name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance…" Okay… not creepy at all… "This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter… only those who have signed a contract can enter this place…" The paper I signed two days ago appear on the table.

'_I choseth this fate with my own free will.'_

'_Arisato Minako'_

"Henceforth, you shall be welcomed her in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return… that you abide by your contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make." I think I get it but at the same time, I don't. "Is this a dream?" I ask with uncertainty in my voice, "Precisely… you are fast asleep in the real world as we speak. This visit or yours is merely a dream. However, you will come here of your own accord, sooner or later. Hold onto this…" A key appeared and went onto my wrist. It turned into a charm bracelet.

"There is still one more resident of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival. But I'll make sure you two are properly introduced. Another time, perhaps. 'Til we meet again…" And with his parting words, the Velvet Room faded away as I hear my alarm from my phone.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! It took a while to write this so I hope it's good! I also thought I would add Naoto in here because of her resemblance to Minato and I wanted to add a subplot with Naoto later on in my fanfic when she gets introduced and I thought that the events of this would be good as part of it. Anyway, have a good day!**


	3. Goodbye

**Hey everyone! This is hard for me to write but it has to be done. I'm getting rid of this account. Why? Because, updating both this and my Wattpad account while doing life stuff is hard. I'll still have my Wattpad account but that's it. I hope you don't mind, I'm just sick of this stress. This will be posted on all my fanfics so that everyone has the news. In 24 hours, my account will be gone. Thanks for having me on here, have a lovely day. Bye**


End file.
